The Zodiac, Children of Nature
by Nishii-Chan
Summary: in the year 3000 all humanity is gone exept for 12 children of the zodiac, they have split into two groups to gain power of three speical ones. note this is my first story so it will not be that good and i stink at spelling and grammer please put a revie
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

The plot of this tail

_**I**_n the year 3000 all humanity is wiped out, all that is left is animals and 12 special children those of which have inherited the power to turn into the animals of the Chinese zodiac, along with abilities of there own. Among them, only three have extra powers than the others and that is when the two groups of good and evil were created, there goal to get the three on there side, no matter what. The side of evil is run by an evil serpent also known as Hikaru, the snake of deception, his counter part and brother, is Koru the dragon of heart. Unfortunately the two separated and created two groups Koru made the good and Hikaru made the evil, all have members and all have a mission to get the tiger, ox and boar on there side so only one group will be left and the other, well will be non-existent, so now that the plot is cleared up there story shall begin.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1:

A Meeting amongst Siblings

**I**n a forest tangled in vein's shrubs and the remains of what is left of New York, a pack of white tigers were walking to there home grounds. Along side them was a small child of the age of ten her short blue-silver hair matched her blackish eyes looking up at the clouds her ears went down and tail dragged behind her "hmm I'm going to find some food." she said and the pack leader hesitated as she walk off but let it go. Even though he raised the child from birth he can not keep her from human needs. As she walked to the lake, unknowing to the girl she was being followed by an ox. When they got to the lake the child turned into her animal form and swiped at the water two fish came out and before she could even catch them the fish vanished and appeared in a man with black eyes and brown hair, hand he was shaking his head and laughing eating her lunch. "Really Kaiya you need to pay attention to your surroundings, because I mean really you're a tiger and yet you could not even sense me afoot away." He said sitting down next to the small girl and petted her head still laughing. Kaiya looked at him with wide eyes that sparkled with tears "Ch-chino... Y-you're mean!" she said bursting into tears. He started panicking knowing if he cried long enough they would be found by Hikaru, because they were on his territory, or even worse Kaiya's adoptive father the giant white tiger from a distance he was not to scary but close up at over 14 feet tall you'll be running if he caught you hurting Kaiya. Quickly thinking Chino turned into a ox and smashed a tree dropping apples around her, he then picked one up and gave one to her sighing in relief as she stop. "Kaiya please keep it down you know if Hikaru came you and I would be in danger okay .." he said sighing _"that and I don't feel like explaining it to Tora* why you were crying either…" _he said to him self. Kaiya sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I know Chino-nee, I'm sorry." Kaiya said sighing her tiger ears going flat "It's okay but we should go before you know who comes." Chino said picking her up "now come on kiaya I'll bring you home, I'm sure Tora will be looking for you soon" he said smiling and started walking out. Before the two could even get a foot away Chino was frozen solid he whispered quietly in Kaiya's ear "close your eyes and pretend to sleep..." he said trying not to scare her. Kaiya nodded and curled up in Chino's arms closing her eyes and went to 'sleep'. With his back still turned he spoke, "Good afternoon Hikaru..." he said and he turned around to face him. Hikaru smiled "afternoon my fine friend, I would say the same to be little Kitten but I it is past her bed time….." he said taking a step forward towards them, and Chino took a step back. "We don't want any trouble Hikaru; I need to bring Kaiya back to her father." He said making no emotion. Hikaru looked hurt "Chino, why would you think that I only want to see my friends and well give them an offer" he said grinning an evil devil grin showing sharp fangs. Chino stiffened "We're not joining you Hikaru, we're not joining any body, Binary already made it clear to you and Koru okay." Chino said glaring holding on to Kaiya tighter. Hikaru shock his head "If you say so but I really don't like to use force, and besides you owe me for destroying my tree...." Hikaru said running forwards about to attack but froze still when he heard a loud roar. "Y-you weren't lying about bring Kaiya home were you..." Hikaru said stepping back as Toro appeared in between the two glaring deadly and growling. Hikaru step back scared out of his life if there was anything he was afraid of it would well is Tora, proclaimed king of all life in the forest, believe it or not He is older than time his self and been protecting and raising the Zodiac children through every area until there able to take care of them-self's, but he never felt so over protective of one of his children like this never before. "Chino! Put Kaiya down… and go back home now..." he said in an old wise man voice. "Y-yes father..." Chino said doing so and ran home in his ox form, scared to death. Toro looked back at Hikaru and sat down "Now would you like to explain why you were going to attack your brother and younger sister?" He asks staring at him emotionless "and Kaiya you can stop faking I know when you're asleep or not…" he said and Kaiya sighed getting up "Okay father…." "Now Hikaru care to explain" Hikaru glared "its Koru's fault if he just joined me then I would not have to try and attack them..." he said looking away. Sighing Toro stood up and had Kaiya go on his back "stop making a bad example for your siblings and think about your actions, Kaiya said good-bye to your brother, before we go back." Toro said trying to calm down. "Night Hikaru-nee…." Kaiya said as toro walked away. Hikaru sighed and through her an apple smiling him then slithered away in his snake form to his home. As the noon turned to night Kaiya looked up at the moon from where she was with Toro and her ears flatend as she curled in ball "Kaiya go to bed…" he said and after that the whole forest was silent and was covered in a blanket of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

A distant memory

Toro was by the lake relaxing thinking of when his oldest son's Hikaru and Koro were the only children he had, it's not like he dose not love the others it is just that it was more peaceful before they found out about well the extra powers of the younger once, and the family was torn apart. He knew that the would not hurt one another by killing them but deserving there younger siblings to join them is what really had him disappointed, Chino and Binary were all set and can take care of them self's but Kaiya is a different story, he knew how easy it was for her to be tricked. As Toro sat there thinking he remembered a memory from a long time when Koro and Hikaru were just kids, and all he did was think about that day the best one he can every remember with them.

* * * *

It was 15 years ago Half of the zodiac children were already born but Hikaru and Koro were the youngest at the moment at the age's ten and nine, I had to leave to gather food for them and my pack not thinking I left the two alone, which now I know was a grave mistake. You see when I got back the whole cave was in ruin rocks and many other things were every were and in the corner was Koro and Hikaru covered in blood glaring like there were going to kill each other before they turned into there animal forms I had to intervene and pin them down struggling to get out the only thing I could do was sit ((on top of them)) and wait. an hour later it was quite and I got up calm as ever all I could do was shake me head and laugh, when they told me what was wrong apparently there were fighting about who was going to be born next, will Koro said it would be the sheep Hikaru yelled it was the dog, being who I was I knew they were both wrong but to fight over something so well simple I just laughed. And well now that's all I have the good memories of them together.

* * * *

Sighing I got up and looked at my Kingdome knowing my age ((which will remain unlisted)) I problem have a century or two left before I die. "FATHER!!!!!" yelled Kaiya coming from the forest crying, Toro snap back and looked at her "yes my child what is it?" he said smiling as she hide behind Toro "Chino won't leave me alone!" kaiya wind and whimpered He shook his head and carried her back home after scolding Chino, putting her to bed he looked back at the sleeping child and smiled. This is what I live for right now to make and keep memories but really I wonder how Kaiya my naive little girl… will grow, will she follow her brothers or her own path either way she is the key to bring back are family… Toro took one last look at the moon and laid down covering Kaiya with his warmth falling into a deep sleep. Meanwhile at Chino's house he was getting his wounds heal by Binary a tall brown hair women ((the Boar) "Damnit Chino stop moving it's your own damn fault for tormenting her you know that Toro hates it when you tease Kaiya" she said laughing at him


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

A stormy Night

Kiaya was in the cave curled in a small bal in the corner shivering and whimpering with fear, every time thunder boomed and the lightning flash it made her wince in fright. This was the only thing she was afraid of the lightning and thunder, usually Toro was with her but he had to help her older siblings and lead the smaller animals to higher ground, during this time of year it rains non stop so it make's sense, but still it feared her to be alone on nights like this. Her ears went flat as a loud bolt of lightning light the entire cave, to figures appeared from the entrance and went towards Kaiya afraid an d not knowing who they were she kept throwing balls of fire towards them, but was stop as the room began to light with a small fire and the two figures became known. "Kaiya calm down it's just me and Binary…." Chino said sitting next to her petting her head, Binary sat on the other side wrapping another blanket around her ((other one caught one fire)) she shook her head and sighed "Kaiya really dear it's not that scary the thunder and lighting are only spirits of gods that keep evil spirits away so it won't hurt you." She said smiling, "I-I know, but it's loud..." she said sniffling wiping her eyes on her sleeves. Chino sighed "don't worried Father sent us hear to take care of you he is going to be away for a few days, and well he dose not trust Hikaru or Koro or the rest of them at that, for reason your to young to know about" Chino said scratching the back of his head laughing. Kaiya flinched again as a bolt of lightning crashed. Binary sighed "close your eyes Kaiya ...' she said smiling as Kaiya nodded and cuddled between the two eyes closed. Binary began to sing a lullaby she learned from Toro a long time ago "

_Little child, be not afraid. _

_Though rain pounds harshly against the glass,  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger.  
I am here tonight._

Little child, be not afraid.  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash,  
illuminates your tear-stained face.  
I am here tonight.

And someday you'll know  
that nature is so.  
The same rain that draws you near me,  
Falls on rivers and land,  
on forests and sand,  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see.  
In the morning.

Little child, be not afraid.  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon.  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams.  
I am here tonight.

Little child, be not afraid.  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees.  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand.  
And I am here tonight.

For you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid.  
But a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears.  
And to give a kiss goodnight.

Well now I am grown,  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes.  
But it's dark and it's late,  
so I'll hold you and wait,  
'Till your frightened eyes do close.

And I hope that you'll know...

Everything's fine in the morning.  
The ran will be gone in the morning.  
But I'll still be here in the morning

((Note: this song is by Vienna Teng))

Binary smiled seeing Kaiya was finally asleep. She then looked over at Chino and sighed "idiotic brother…" she said and fell into sleep her self. After they were all asleep an hour later Toro came back and saw them he smiled warmly and laid a bigger blanket around them both falling asleep him self.


End file.
